elainratafandomcom-20200213-history
Onomasticon
Below is a vocabulary list of names and places on Edia. A ;Aestas :Cetiani name for Nuyloc; one of the Four Fiends. ;Aghato :Town; historical capital of Levedia. ;Aithne :One of the Luminaries; founder of the Order of Eläinrata; Aries. ;Alenat :Island of the continent of Vetura. ;Ales :Knight of the House of Gemini; former Junior of the House of Gemini. ;Aloysian of Nydra :Knight at the court of Emperor Nithydel of Levedia. ;Alrovan :Son of clan leader Murkilis of Cylor; founding king of Hallanbor. ;Alvar Løve Thomsen :Knight of the House of Leo. ;Amandrea‏‎ :Empress of Levedia as the wife of Emperor Nithydel; mother of Amsureth of Levedia. ;Amsureth of Levedia :Son of Emperor Nithydel; Crown Prince of Levedia. ;Anrycone :Island in the Eltydic Ocean. ;Asayama (阿佐山) :Small city in the north of Senhou. ;Aucto :Cetiani name for Savis; one of the Four Fiends. B ;Bryogath :Continent in the northern hemisphere of Edia. C ;Calevan :Official language of the State of Eläinrata ;Camryn :One of the Luminaries; Gemini. ;Cetian cult :Religious group that support the Four Fiends, whom they call Aetates. ;Cyllico :Province of Levedia (Occult Era), located west of Eracia. ;Cylor :Clan on Bryogath during Occult Era. ;Cylor dynasty :First dynasty of Hallanbor, named after the Cylor clan. ;Cyryl :Knight in the House of Gemini; former Junior of the House of Gemini. D ;Denes :One of the Luminaries; knight in the kingdom of Levedia; son of Aloysian of Nydra and brother of Isan and Sylvia; Sagittarius. E ;Edia :Earth; the world. ;Ekua :One of the Luminaries; Pisces. ;Eläinrata :Weapon used to defeat the Four Fiends. ;Ellarmen‏‎ :Last prince of the Cylor dynasty; died in 1559 OE. ;Encheris‏‎ :Peninsula to the northwest of the continent Eolodan. ;Eolodan :Continent in the northern hemisphere of Edia. ;Eracia‏‎ :Capital province of Levedia. ;Eravindua :One of the Luminaries; Cancer. ;Eudora :Knight in the House of Leo. ;Eyronai :Continent on the southern hemisphere, connected to Yuguas' coast in the north. F ;Frederick Toha :Regent of Cylor prince Ellarmen; first ruler of Hallanbor's Toha dynasty. G ;Gunvor :One of the Luminaries; adopted daughter of Ramiel of Geirsa; Leo. H ;Haamu :One of the Four Fiends; Fiend of the absence of the necessary. ;Hallanbor :Kingdom that existed in the Occult Era. ;Hiem; Hiems :Cetiani name for Haamu; one of the Four Fiends. ;Hillar‏‎ :Small city in the north of Rethmyn. ;Hosoban‏‎ :Clan in Hallanbor (Occult Era), alongside Cylor and Ragune. I ;Iavroya :Capital of the Republic of Kairunce. ;Ilorica :Continent on the southern hemisphere, connected to Yuguas in the south. ;Imyrnesia :Archipelago in Eyronai, located between Yuguas and Eolodan. ;Isan of Nydra :Brother of Luminaries Sylvia and Denes; knight at Emperor Nithydel's court in Levedia. J ;Jaz Keyon :Short name for Jazukari Keyon, Paladin of the House of Leo. ;Jazukari Keyon :Paladin of the House of Leo since 1269. ;Jeonbang (전방) :Co-official name of Senhou, a country in the west of Vetura. K ;Kagari :Adoptive son and student of Luminary Ren; smith in Asayama during Occult and Phoenix Eras. ;Kairunce, Republic of :Nation on the continent of Vetura. ;Kalevan, Kalevi :Alternate name for Calevan. L ;Levedia :Empire on the continent Bryogath from late Occult Era to early Phoenix Era. ;Lingnam (峠南) :Country on the west of the continent Vetura, near Senhou. ;Lucter :Religious leader; teacher of Tyre; brother of Ramiel of Geirsa. M ;Mak'hana :Dragon nation, mostly popular during Dragon Era alongside Urt Tòra. ;Mayun Chronicles :Accounts written by the Mayun dynasty about their great deeds, written in late Occult Era and completed in 2166 OE. ;Mayun dynasty :Dynasty of Hallanbor that succeeded the Toha dynasty. ;Mehasia :Continent on the southern hemisphere, connected to Bryogath in the north. ;Meilonys :Small island in the Imyrnesia archipelago, to the west of Nythymir. ;Munebio :Province in the Empire of Levedia. ;Murkilis :Cylor clan leader who started the war at the base of Hallanbor; father of Alrovan. N ;Niall :One of the Luminaries; Aquarius. ;Nythymir :The largest island of the Imyrnesia archipelago. ;Nuyloc :One of the Four Fiends. Represents the detriments of the natural cycle of life. O ;Order of Eläinrata :A knight order created at the start of the Phoenix Era, with as goal to train its members to fight against the Four Fiends and to guard the Eläinrata. P ;Perse Ocean :Divided to South Perse Ocean and the North Perse Ocean. Q R ;Ragune :A clan in the Brutal Era ;Ramiel of Geirsa :General of Saurjar; brother of religious leader Lucter; adoptive father of Luminary Gunvor; combat teacher of Luminaries Gunvor and Niall. ;Reishan :Largest desert on Edia located on the southern hemisphere, on the continent Eyronai. ;Ren :Swordsmith from Asayama and one of the Luminaries. He is known for smithing the original Eläinrata swords, among other weapons. ;Republic of Kairunce :Nation on the continent of Vetura that borders the State of Eläinrata from the east to the south. Its capital is Iavroya. ;Rethmyn :Kingdom on the continent Bryogath that existed during the Occult Era. It was located south of Saurjar. ;Rikkoku :Large island situated off the west coast of north Senhou. It is divided in 6 administrative regions. ;Rikkyou (陸京) :Capital of Senhou ;Ristetä :Village in the south of the State of Eläinrata. ;Ryukkyeong (륙경) :Other name for Rikkyou (陸京); capital of Senhou. S ;Saikyou :A major city in Senhou, ranking as the third largest city in the country. ;Saurjar :A medium sized kingdom in the north of Edia during late Occult Era and early Phoenix Era. ;Savis :One of the Four Fiends. Represents inflicted suffering and precedented deaths. ;Semsier :A tonal language spoken by a nation in the Visian Ocean. ;Senhou (栴邦 Senhō) or Jeonbang (전방) :A is a country in the west of Vetura. It has two official languages separated by region. ;Seranoa :A priestess in Hallanbor who lived during the late reign of the Toha dynasty ;Sininen :A village north-east of the Order of Eläinrata. ;State of Eläinrata :A nation on the continent of Vetura and one of the longest existing nations on Edia. ;Suleanor :The second largest island in the Imyrnesia ,north of Nythymir ;Sylvia :One of the Luminaries. Libra. T ;Takeo :One of the Luminaries. Taurus. Hails from Senhou ;Taruene :A province of Levedia ;The Spire :A tall watch tower in the State of Eläinrata which stands roughly 2 miles east of the Order of Eläinrata. ;Thorvilis :One of the Luminaries. Capricorn. Known for defeating Haamu. ;Toha dynasty :The dynasty of Hallanbor that followed the Cylor dynasty in 1559 OE. ;Toren :One of the Four Fiends. Represents unwilling suffering — disease, pain and natural disasters. U ;Urt Tòra :It is a mountain. ;Urt Tòra (nation) :A historical draconic nation. V ;Ver :Cetiani name for Toren; one of the Four Fiends. ;Vetura :Continent on the northern hemisphere of Edia. It is notable for being the continent on which the Order of Eläinrata is located ;Visian Ocean :Body of water located between Vetura and Bryogath in the north, and Ilorica and Mehasia in the south. W X Y ;Yuguas :The southernmost continent, often called the south pole. Z Category:Concepts